


You Do Not Own Me

by LuminousRadiation



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousRadiation/pseuds/LuminousRadiation
Summary: Liriel Lavellan finds herself surrounded by Shemlens who believe her to have killed the Divine, but what power can be found within the strange mark on her hand? - This is just a drabble about Solas and Liriel's first meeting





	

_‘If you leave on this ridiculous quest of yours, you will not be welcomed back into the clan if you return.’_

The bitterly cold winds of Haven whipped at Liriel’s face, and imbedded itself deep into her bones. She was not used to such extremes in temperature, and the clothes they had given her offered little protection, but considering they seemed ready to execute her for a crime she had not committed, she supposed she should be grateful not to freeze to death. 

The Divine, head of the Chantry, the organisation that had slain her ancestors based on little more than their petty prejudices, had been killed in an explosion that was blamed on Liriel. She thought it was typical, using an elf as a scapegoat, she’d be surprised if she wasn’t sent to her death within the month. 

The basis of those claims was the unexplainable green crack on her hand, pulsating with green light. She had no idea where it came from, or it how occurred, only that it was related to whatever the fuck was wrong with the sky. Every time the Rift spewed fireballs, filled with demons, it reacted, shooting sharp, hot pain all the way up her arm. Every time it happened she felt her body weaken. 

_‘The Mage-Templar war is none of our business, why are you so interested in Shemlen politics?’_

Liriel was careful not to slip on the thick layer of ice that coated the stairway that she was climbing. She had slipped earlier and cut her hand on a sharp rock that was jutting from the mountainside, it wasn’t deep, but it still left her dark hands reddened with blood.

Less than a step behind her, was a surly woman; Cassandra, the right-hand of the Divine. Liriel wasn’t certain on the responsibilities of the right-hand, but she was aware that it was a well-respected position within the Chantry. She could also tell that Cassandra was a fantastically skilled warrior, and that fact was in the forefront of her mind during the hike up the mountain, what with the woman’s constant foreboding presence in her peripheral vision. 

_‘For someone so interested in Elvhen history, you have a severe lack of care for your clan.’_

‘We’re getting close to the Rift. You can hear the fighting.’ Cassandra yelled out, slightly louder than necessary. Although surprised by the woman’s speech, Liriel prevented herself from reacting to the words, not wanting to show any sort of weakness. 

The pair reached the top of the staircase, the land flattened out into what Liriel assumed was once the beginning of a beautiful pathway to the Temple, but was now covered with snow; the small stone walls that surrounded it reduced to burning ruble, only the foundations remained. Liriel found herself saddened by the damage done to the historical site. It may be the symbol of Shemlen religion, but it was still history, history that had been lost. 

_‘Your sister would have made a much better First than you.’_

Below her, Liriel could see and hear the sound of fighting, four men, a dwarf, and an elf, all battling demons that spewed from a writhing, green rift located just above them. She leaped from the ledge, landing gracefully before charging towards them, bringing forward the staff from her back. 

Cassandra charged straight into the heart of the conflict, the sound of metal against flesh sounded out over the battlefield. Liriel let out a charge of purple lightning from the tip of her staff. It narrowly missed the handsome, bald elf, but stuck the Shade behind him directly in the chest. He seemed surprised, meeting her eyes and giving a brief nod before focusing again on the battle. 

There was one Shade left on the battlefield, Liriel hurled a fireball in its direction. An arrow shot through the fire became a flaming missile, lodging itself directly into the Shade’s head. The battle was over. 

_‘You may be a powerful mage, but you’re not special, you’re not going to make some fantastic discovery if you leave.’_

There was still the problem of the glowing, green, crack in the sky. Looking at it Liriel thought, for a second, that she could see vague, twisting shapes on the other side. Her hand throbbed with pain. The Elven mage grabbed her wrist. His hands radiated warmth in the freezing cold, a small amount of her blood transferred to them. 

‘Quickly, before more come through!’ He shouted, thrusting her hand upwards towards the rift. Power surged through her, visualized by green light shooting from her hand. The rift above, exploded. She had sealed it, and with that action, she felt the whole world change. 

_‘I know you disagree with my decision, Grandmother, but you do not own me, and neither does this clan. I love my people, I love being Dalish, and I love the clan, but with the way you have spoken to me, the way you have treated me, I have no desire to return.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually the first fanfic I've written, so I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what I can do to improve, or just generally if you enjoyed it in the comments :)!


End file.
